luna negra corazon la tente
by akira kagami
Summary: una mission dos amores que pasaran estaran dispuestas a seguir en ese infierno que llaman vidas o estaran mas que listas para olvidar a ciertos shinobis o podran combenser los. parejas principales nejiten,sasusaku,shikatema cap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO PERO LO VOY A INTENTAR PENSE EN HACER UN SASUSAKU PERO VA SER CON VINADO CON UN NEJITEN**

_PENSAMIENTO_

_**DIALOGO**_

_ACOTACIONES_

_**LOS PERSONADEJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE **_MASAHI KISHIMOTO

...

**LAS COSAS EN KONOHA IVAN MEJORANDO PERO PARA CIERTAS KUNOISHIS ERA UN INFIERNO PUESTO A QUE SUS AMORES NO LES DABAN SEÑALES DE INTERES, AFECTO Y CARIÑO NUESTRAS KUNOISHIS SON (INNER: PUDES PARAR CON TU DRAMATISISMO YS DIJIMOS LAS PAREJAS DOBE!) YO: JO ERES AMARGADA BUENO YA SABEN QUE SON SAKURA Y TENTEN LAS PROTAGONISTAS SE AN VUELTO AMIGAS SOLO ESO NO INTIMAS PERO UNA ESTRECHA AMISTAD.**

_Las calles de konoha están solitarias por la noche a veces te reconforta pues estar en paz pero en una casa (inner: apartamento baka!) __Lo que sea cierta castaña lloraba en silencio a veces ni se daba cuenta por que desde los trece, esta acostumbrada a llorar por cierto castaño de ojos perlados. _

**Tenten: Baldra la pena llorar por el **_ jamás me a dicho algo amable lo único que consigo es un hn o una mirada gélida y fría pero y a... N o... __**puedo so portarlo siempre es lo mismo lo única que hago es llorar es **__que hiciste neji para hacerme sufrir sin mas ___

**A la mañana siguiente seguía con lo mismo tenia que soportar lo no podía tronarse ya que ahora era un AMBU y su capitán nadie mas que neji hyuga **

**Tenten: tsunade-sama ya he cumplido con mí misión a qui le traigo un reporte**

**Tsunade: buen trabajo gato puedes retirarte **

**Lee y Gai: hola mi bella flor**

**Tenten: hola gai-sensei hola lee hola neji**_ decía esto ultimo con voz mas triste (inner: pues claro cuando vez ala persona que amas y sabes que nunca te corresponderá tu no te pondrías triste baka!) no puedo creer que no te calles es te es mi fic y no me dejas continuar eres una inner de mierda (inner: y tu una teme) Ok luego lo solucionamos pero primero lo primero_

**Lee: hola**

**Gai: que tal te va mi pupila **_"con su pose cool "_

**Neji: hn --**

_Por que neji por que eres así que tengo que hacer para derretir tu mirada para que me haga pasó a tu_ corazón y así poder enamorarte TONTA Tenten (se regañaba mental mente) no pudo hacerme mas ilusiones mi corazón ya no lo soportaría ya estaría destrozada.

Tenten sale de la oficina de tsunade si no fuera por su mascara se podrían ver sus la grimas definitivamente tenia que olvidarlo como hade lugar 

**Tenten: kuso tengo que olvidarlo no puedo cabrearme cada vez que me trate así el siempre lo ara **

**Hinata: Tenten-san **mirando su rostro (sin la mascara) pobre Tenten debe ser por neji-nissan **Tenten estas bien se lo de neji-nissan pero por favor se que lo que te diré sonara cruel pero tienes que olvidarlo se que has esta do enamorada de el durante 7 años pero es lo mejor **

**Tenten: Hinata es fácil decirlo pero difícil hacer lo es solo que **_fue interrumpida por su amiga_

**Hinata: se que es difícil pero no imposible **_dijo abrazándola para han siquiera calmarla un poco_

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO ES ALGO RARITO PERO CONFORME ABANSEN LOS CAPITULOS ABRA SASUSAKU Y OTRAS PAREJAS PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME RE COMIENDEN O ACONSEJEN (INNER: ASÍ O MAS CURSI NEGADA!) YO: CALLATE PARA MAS IN FORMASION COSULTEN EN EL METROFLOG DE**

**Shikuganoshana ****OK HASTA LA PROXIMA (INNER: BAKA SOLO TE FALTA DECIR AS TA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS) PAZ PUÑETAZO (INNER: xx) ESO TE PASO POR BOCONA**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2 SE QUE ES DIFICIL PERO NO IMPOSIBLE**

**Hinata: mira si tu no quieres olvidarlo esta bien pero por favor Tenten si sigues así en serio debes olvidarlo no soporto verte triste aun así te seguiré a poyando en lo que pueda**

**Tenten: gracias Hinata es que no es justo yo siempre le demuestro que lo quiero pero el me trata como si nada estoy segura que ni siquiera me considera como su amiga **

_Las kunoishis sestaban tan concentradas en la charla que no notaron que cierto castaño al canso a escuchar lo último iba saltando de techo en techo pensando en cierta castaña y una serie de preguntas cruzaron por su mente_

**Neji: quien será el que quiso decir con no la considera su amigo que importa si ella quiere sufrir haya ella para lo que me importa esa tonta va a morir por va estar en otro planeta pero como dije es su problema**

**Hinata: neji-nissan espero que te des cuenta pronto no creo que Tenten pueda soportar mas siete años son excesivamente de maceados años de verdad Tenten esta enamorada de ti de lo contrario no uvera esperado de vio a verse rendido pero ella conserva un poco de esperanza es pero que sea la suficiente para que te des cuenta neji **

**En otra parte**

**Tenten: que suerte la mía llego de una misión y me envían a otra al menos estaré con neji eso es bueno aunque las cosas se han las mismas me pregunto si algún dia te fijaras en m i y que me dijeras esas dos palabras que más quiero es cuchar de ti **

**La castaña cantaba con la agonía de su corazón **

_Me enamore de ti cuanto tiempo ya ha sido eso,_

_Mis sentimientos solo han ido aumentando,_

_Me pregunto si te has dado cuenta como me siento,_

_Y a pesar de eso nunca he dicho nada,_

_Abrázame fuerte si así es como se siente,_

_El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien,_

_Te amo no puedo evitar que caigan mis lagrimas,_

_En ese caso entonces no debiste entrar en mi vida. _

_A la mañana siguiente_

**Gai: buenos días Tenten veo que tu flama de la juventud no se extingue**_ con su "pose cool"_

**Lee: buenos días mi bella flor **

**Neji: hn**

**Tenten: buenos días **_lo dijo casi en susurro sin ganas por que pues_

_Flash back_

_En el parque _

_Tenten: que relajante es esto_

_Neji: es increíble que te relajes a estas altas horas de la noche y más con lo inquieta que eres (entono burlón y con una sonrisa arrogante) asta pareces adulta en vez de la loca de mi compañera_

_Tenten: es que no me conoces mucho (en tono triste su vos esta cabreada) __**por que neji por que me tratas así si soy tu amiga**_

_Neji: tu mi amiga no me agás reír tu solo eres mi odiosa compañera de equipo y siempre... _

**No pudo continuar por que la castaña le dio una bofetada realmente fuerte el hyuga casi se cae**

**Tenten: no, no siempre seré la misma, maldito egocéntrico ya no seré más**_ recapacito lo que iba_** a decir**

_Antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo se vio una lagrima correr sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil._

_Fin del flash back_

**Tenten: mejor nos damos prisa**_dijo con tono frio y serio su sonrisa se esfumo al igual que su alegria_

_me disculpo por las faltas de ortografias en serio antes que nada prometo organizar mis ideas y no volver les a estorbar a y pronto corregire lo que esta mal en el proximo cap _


	3. Chapter 3

_**C**__ap. 3 _

_Una sola mirada basto_

_Vamos yendo-dijo Tenten_

Paro en seco cuando vio a una persona en la entrada esperándolos era una mujer de tez blanca cabello y largo asta las caderas, un negro azulado y unos ojos penetrantes realmente hermosa.

_Mucho gusto mi nombre es emiko- dijo la ojinegra- ustedes deben ser los shinobis que me escoltaran hasta el templo del norte no es así_

_¡Mucho gusto!- dijo gai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- así que tú eres la sacerdotisa que vino a predecirle a tsunade sama algo no es así_

_Si...-alcanzo a decir la sacerdotisa pero fue interrumpida por cierta castaña _

_Si, si como sea si no teas fijado gai sensei se nos hace tarde y quiero acabar con esta misión lo mas pronto posible de acuerdo-dijo Tenten diciendo lo mas como orden que como petición _

_Después de eso todos guardaron silencio pensando que le pudo a ver pasado a su pupila ya que no ha sonreído y lo más preocupante actúa peor que neji. _

_Aquí a camparemos – dijo el ojiperla con su típica mirada de indiferencia _

_Ya lo sabemos hyuga no necesitamos tu autorización – dijo Tenten muy retadora_

_Hn- frunciendo su seño- todavía me guarda rencor se que fui un idiota pero tengo que alejarla de alguna forma sino lo único que estará haciendo será meterse en lo que no le incumbe Pensó_

_Este lugar es muy relajante pero por que neji me dijo eso yo se que no soy todo lo que dijo pero es tuve apunto de decirlo- dijo Tenten mirando el cielo adornados con hermosas estrellas, pero en especial le llamaba la atención la luna, por que le recordaba a cierto castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro siguiendo por una tímida lagrima que acariciaba su mejilla dejando paso a un recuerdo fluyendo por su mente_

_Flash back_

_Cierta castaña iba rumbo al parque en ese momento sin mas rompió en llanto estaba destrozada no podía aguantar esperaba pero siempre fue en vano hasta que empezó a maldecir_

_Kuso no puedo esperar mas es oficial me olvidare de ti no puedo contenerme si tan solo..._

_¿Tenten?- pregunto una peli rosa con profundos ojos jade – por que lloras aun que se que la razón es neji pero por favor dime que te paso_

_Me dijo que solo era su molesta compañera y me dijo cosas muy feas, pero sabes algo me abrió los ojos destrozando mi corazón me di cuenta que el jamás se va a fijar en mi esa es la cruel realidad- dijo Tenten soltando el llanto _

_Te comprendo desde que sasuke kun volvió me trato peor que antes me dijo que no iba a cambiar jamás que siempre seré una molestia- decía la peli rosa con unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro- pero tienes razón yo también lo olvidare yo tampoco pienso seguir sufriendo dejare el infierno a un lado _

_Si tienes razón- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus la grimas_

_Fin del flash back_

_Es real mente fácil decirlo pero muy difícil hacerlo – dijo la castaña con lagrimas amargas corriendo por su rostro- "neji ya no seré tu perro faldero eso te lo prometo"- dicho esto la castaña se durmió pero sus lagrimas, su dolor y su corazón seguían derramando se amargamente_

_Hola soy la escritora bueno se que todavía y muchas faltas de ortografía pero estoy se gura de pronto mejorare_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Más que una misión

-Será mejor partir mientras nuestras llamas de la juventud aun sigan presentes-dijo gai pero su sonrisa paro en seco por que, su pupila estaba muy deprimida no había hablado en todo el viaje, aun que solo dijera voy por leños o por algo. -Será mejor descansar mañana a medio dia llevaremos al templo-dijo gai tratando de que la castaña dijera algo

Si- asintieron todos (a excepción de Tenten y neji)

Tenten me temo que hoy te tocara ir al lago-dijo lee ya algo preocupado por la in diferencia de Tenten

Tenten ni si quiera se digno a contestar lo único que ISO fue irse al la cascada mas cercana que para su suerte fue a unos cuantos metros del campamento

En konoha

Buenos días sakura chan- grito cierto rubio

Buenos días naruto- dijo la peli rosa pero de una manera muy diferente ya no sonreída sus ojos eran gélidos. Sus hermosos ojos jades perdieron su brillo lo cual alarmo al ninja

Sakura chan que tienes –dijo naruto ya muy preocupado – te levantaste de mal humor o este teme te izo algo

La peli rosa no respondió lo cual dejo aun mas preocupado a naruto por que la peli rosa lo fulmino con la mirada sin piedad el lugar se quedo en un incomodo silencio hasta que

Buenos días chicos lamento la demora pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida- dijo el peli gris

MENTIRA-grito a todo pulmón naruto

Es que...- paro en seco ya que no solo naruto le gritaba si no también sakura- sakura te encuentras bien has estado muy callada te sientes mal o sasuke te dijo algo malo- dijo el ninja con su típica sonrisa de ojo

HA, HA SAKURA CHAN POR QUE- así es la mismísima sakura ha runo le dio un puñetazo a su sensei y ninja copia que do inconsciente- SAKURA CHA...- no termino ya que lo fulmino una vez más con la mirada

Ya no más – dijo fijando la mirada a cierto uchiha

En la misión

Que dia tan mas pesado quiero terminar esta misión cuanto antes- dijo Tenten-"_no pedo creerlo ni si quiera una maldito lo siento esto ya es el colmo hyuga neji"_

_Veo que sigues siendo la misma- dijo el castaño con su típica voz seria- aun sigues molesta por lo que te dije –tomo un poco de aire para continuar-no fue mi intensión hacerte enojar lo-la-men-to_

_No te preocupes no estoy molesta por eso es solo que me _mi di cuenta de algo, siempre me comporte como si fuera una niña pequeña pero gracias a lo que me dijiste- la castaña ya no podía quería salir corriendo y llorar tomo aire para que su voz no se quebrara-me abrió los ojos gracias-tomo las botellas y estaba apunto de irse pero alguien la tomo por la muñeca y sin la mas mínima delicadeza la jalo para quedar frente a frente

Tenten a mi no me mientes por que eres así por que ya no sonríes-dijo el castaño rojo por sus_ palabras-_ por que ya no eres la misma- dijo el castaño increíblemente con un tono de preocupación

"_ya no lo soporto por que no sabes lo que me pasa por que" _estaba tan dolida al igual que enojada que por un impulso le dio otra bofetada aun mas fuerte estabas el hyuga s se callo –ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA HYUGA- grito tan fuerte que sus compañeros escucharon y fueron en se guida a ver que pasaba.

Mi bella flor donde estabas- grito lee algo preocupado

No es nada lee- dijo Tenten ni si quiera lo vio a la cara simplemente siguió su camino

En konoha

Sakura te pasantes de la raya no tenias por que golpear a kakashi sigues siendo una molestia

_**Hola lectores aun sigo sin mejorar lose no necesito que me sermonen de echo tuvieron razón pero para los que quieren escribir háganlo tienen mi apoyo y de muchos mas. Ya a entrado sasusaku es poquito en este cap. pero en los próximos se van a ir acomodando **_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

La mentó no a ver actualizado es que hoy fue mi graduación gomene

Molestia, débil esas palabras nos tienen hartas

Sakura no crees que te pasaste en golpear a kakashi en verdad eres mas bruta que molesta felicidades- dijo el uchiha menor

YA CALLATE-gritando a todo pulmón- llegas aquí por dos malditas semanas y ya te sientes el rey por kami ya madura sasuke eres el BRUTO ni naruto seria tan estúpido

En otro lugar

Ashu-dijo el rubio- que extraño

Naruto kun –dijo la oji perla-no estarán ablando de ti

No te preocupes Hinata que esas arpías que se queden con las ganas- dijo el rubio riendo a carcajadas

Su claro-con una gota en la nuca

Con sakura

Hn, meda igual lo que digas mejor vete a casa –dijo el peli negro

_Neji, regresa pronto que las cosas se están jodiendo mas te vale que tu plan funcione por que si pierdo a sakura te mato._

_Pensó el uchiha_

_MUERETE- gritando una vez mas dando le una bofetada bien fuerte- MALDITO BASTARDO_

_Dijo antes de desaparecer _

_NEJI, mas te vale que funcione por que si no, no respondo de mi acto maldito te juro que te mato_

_Pensó un enfadado uchiha_

_En la misión_

No es nada lee- dijo la kuoichi (lo abre escrito bien me dicen si esta mal)

En el camino avía un silencio muy incomodo todos tenían sus mentes en blanco, bueno casi todos neji parecía preocupado claro sin demostrarlo, temía que su plan se arruinara

_Espera un poco mas sasuke te prometo que te ayudare solo espera un poco mas no podemos dejar que las personas más importantes para nosotros nos dejen de amar._

_Ese es el templo emiko dono –pregunto muy emocionado gai –es realmente hermoso_

_Si, ese espero por favor que dense esta noche es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes_

_PERO POR SU PUESTO QUE- gritando muy emocionado lee –S..._

_NO- dijeron neji y Tenten al mismo tiempo_

_Se puede saber por que- dijo algo confundido gai _

Por que yo además de entrenar –mirando al idiota coff perdón neji- tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Bien creo- dijo el tazón andante- y tu neji

Además de fastidiar- mirando ala bruja coff perdón Tenten- le prometí a alguien que lo ayudaría en un tema

Entonces esta decidido neji Tenten regresen juntos yo y lee nos quedamos y...- para cuando cedió cuenta lee, emiko, neji y Tenten ya se habían ido – rayos esos mediocres pero cayeron en la trampa gracias emiko

_No puedo creerlo tengo que regresar con neji maldito gai sensei, y ahora que hago me esta mirando_

_Kuso..._

Tenten-dijo fríamente- aun no me respondes y no quiero una excusa o golpe quiero la verdad-dijo mas como orden que como petición

Ya te lo dije hace tiempo cuando éramos genins

Tenten no quiero...-no pudo terminar por que las castaña lo interrumpió

Es la verdad si ni eso recuerdas será realmente tarde- dijo la castaña con lo ultimo de fuerza de voluntad para que su voz no se quebrara. _Hola la demora pero como ya dije. A gracias Jennifer por agregarme_

_Te prometo hacerlo mejor lamento que el primero y segundo cap. Me quedaran horribles _


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Un sueño y un plan ¿mesclados? 

_Ya era de noche _todo era paz y mas en un templado bosque viendo el cielo tapizado por estrellas pero lo que mas llama la atención es la luna te hace pensar en cierto castaño no lo creen, pero no todo era paz el joven de ojos perlados pensaba y pensaba que quiso decir esa castaña (me salió muy poético no lo creen bueno continuo)

_Cuando éramos genins _

_Sueño de neji_

_Neji deberías descansar mañana son las finales puedes amanecer agotado-decía con preocupación la castaña- además hoy es un bonito dia _

_Hn, supongo de todas formas ese "perdedor" (como le decía neji) no tiene oportunidad su destino se decidió cuando el seria mi rival _

_Como digas vamos a comer algo si _

_Como sea _

_Caminaron por el par que había una brisa muy agradable pero por milagro neji inicio una conversación _

_¿Tenten que piensas sobre uchiha?- dijo en tono curioso, frio y ¿celoso?- que piensas sobre el_

_Pues...- dijo algo sorprendida – pienso que es una persona...como decirlo...genial realmente es muy guapo y parece fuerte _

_¡No puedo creer que te guste un bastardo como ese!- dijo ya muy enojado no mejor dicho __**ce-lo-so**__- yo soy mejor no entiendo que es lo que le vez _

_Eh...- la castaña no podía creer que neji estuviera celoso de sasuke- tran...quilo...no tienes por que ponerte __**celoso**_

_**No estoy celoso es solo que...**__- no pudo continuar al sentir algo cálido en su mejilla estaba tan embriagado que después de media hora reacciono estaba besando a su mejor amiga y lo extraño era agradable_

_Empezó la castaña a sentir una lengua acariciando su lengua empezando a mover sus labios lentamente hasta que la castaña le empezó a corresponder con la misma intensidad empezó a moverlos mas rápido hasta que empezó a morder su labio inferior con suavidad hasta que se escucho a lo lejos un nombre_

_¡Tenten!- grito lee haciendo que el hermoso momento se fuera-tsunade-sama tiene algo para ti _

_Eto... si... – dijo totalmente roja pero antes decirse por impulso dijo un pequeño-__**te amo**_

_Diciéndolo solo audible al oji perla_

_Fin del sueño_

Ya me acorde-decía el castaño muy exaltado tocando se los labios- como pude olvidar algo así su primer beso y un te amo real mente era despreciable

En konoha

Una peli rosa se despertó a madrugada llorando recordando cuando se fue su amado

_Paso a paso avanzo con miedo por que tengo miedo de tu mirar,_

_Si tan solo me miraras, si tan solo me escucharas solo tal vez me puedas conocer,_

_A un te añoro mas sin embargo no te puedo satisfacer,_

_Mírame, mírame, es poco que te fijes en mí,_

_Si tan solo me miraras, si tan solo me escucharas yo no me volvería a perder _

_Por favor vete prefiero no tenerte,_

_Prefiero no verte_

_No quiero en cariñarme pues solo así,_

_Mi corazón sobre vivirá._

Esas palabras recordad pues solo esto fasta para hacer aun ángel llorar_._

_Sasuke kun –dijo en un susurro _

_No me dejes sola por favor te lo ruego_

_Holaaa es estado muy callada lo se inner: lose es que nos ofendimos pero ya nos sentimos mejor_

_Es cierto la mentó la letra a mi seme ocurrió se que no tiene nada que ver con la primera estrofa pero suena lindo por fa reviews o si no hay continuación_


	7. Chapter 7

_Cap.7_

_Mas que un sueño, una realidad _

Es increíble no lo creen, como el orgullo y la superioridad pueden influir en tu vida en parte bueno y malo. Cuando el orgullo se convierte en tu vida puedes perder todo sin que te des cuenta, amor, amistada, familia todo tipo de contacto con el mundo. Cuando te crees superior a todos y lo único te importa es el poder siempre estarás con mala compañía.

Una exaltada peli rosa caminaba por el par que a las cinco de la mañana. Pensando cuando se fue su amado, buscando un por que puesto se seguía atormentando cada noche pensando que hubiera pasado si hubiera podido detener esa noche.

Se sentó en un banco que estaba en el par que el mismo donde el la dejo abandonado aun recuerda esas horribles palabras

Flash back

_Por favor que date conmigo se que no entiendo que es estar solo por que siempre e estado rodeada de mis _ _padres y amigos pero si tu te vas es como si estuviera sola – dijo estallando en lagrimas _

El pelinegro no contesto y siguió andando sin importarle lo que la peli rosa le dijera

_NO TE VALLAS SI LO HACES GRITARE...- la peli rosa no continuo por que el peli negro se puso atrás de ella_

_Sakura... gracias-dijo eso ultimo noqueando a la peli rosa _

Fin de flash back

La peli rosa estaba en posición fetal ocultando con sus piernas su rostro

Te pasa algo- pregunto el uchiha- por que estas a fuera a estas horas de la madrugada

Oye segura que...- no termino por que la peli rosa se abalanzo sobre el llorando en su pecho

No te vallas te lo ruego- dijo en susurro

En la misión

El ojiperla seguía exaltado, preguntándose como era posible que hubiera olvidado algo de suma importancia, ahora sabia lo razón por la cual Tenten no quería ni verlo y menos con lo que paso hace poco. Ahora sabia que las cosas se complicaron mas tal vez el pierda a Tenten por su arrogancia por eso tenia que actuar rápido.

Ya esta todo listo podemos partir ya- dijo la castaña en forma de orden

Hn- dijo y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol- oye Tenten sobre lo otro

No es mi problema neji- dicho esto se adelanto

Por fin se veían las puertas de konoha aunque aun era de noche eran como las cinco y media así que decidieron esperar asta mañana para entre garle el reporte a tsunade .

Tenten te acompaño a casa- dijo el castaño aprovechando la oportunidad – aparte tenemos cosas que aclarar

Si, supongo – dijo la castaña algo nerviosa pero sabia que tenían que hablarlo tarde o temprano pero no pensó que seria tan pronto- solo el camino al llegar pararemos

Si, me dijiste que cuando éramos genins lo recordé pero por que lo olvide

Pues – suspiro

Flash back

_Las finales acabaron por que los del sonido empezaron una rebelión en la enfermería._

_Yuki ya te dije que no me gustas y deberías estar defendiendo ala hoja- dijo el ojiperla ya algo cansado se rechazar a la chica_

_No, no quiero por que me sigues rechazando o acaso te gusta alguien mas- dijo desesperada la ojiazul_

_Yo... – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado para después contestar- eso no te incumbe solo déjame tranquilo_

_Con que las cosas son así e entonces no tengo mas opción KIMOE NO JUTSU_

_Que- dijo algo alarmado el oji perla_

_Estaba revisando sus recuerdos en busca de la chica que le había quitado a "su neji" (inner yo: como si eso fuera a pasar todos sabemos que se quedara con Tenten) encontró cuando neji y Tenten se besaban y se enojo tanto que parecía que le salieran arugas (jajá) asta que dijo_

_Esto es el colmo voy a borrar todo lo que sepas de esa maldita- dijo haciendo los sellos muy rápido hasta que un kunai rezo su mejilla_

_Ni si quiera lo pienses- dijo nuestra castaña favorita - DRAGONES GEMELOS CRECIENTES- dijo pero fue un poco tarde solo alcanzo a bloquear el recuerde de Tenten y neji besándose_

_Diablos corriste con suerte pero la próxima con certeza me vengare _

_Fin del flash back_

Eso fue lo que pasó y también término la plática nos vemos mañana- dicho esto cerró la puerta

**Hola queridos lectores perdonen la tardanza y la interrupción a si al final pero mi inner y yo no lo resistimos verdad (inner- es cierto lo que pasa es que medio coraje que esta zorra se interponer)**

**Hasta la próxima **


	8. Chapter 8

_Cap. 8_

_Una venganza e ilusión_

_Las personas que guardan rencor ayudan y perjudican pero a quienes aran bien a quienes les afectaran_

Sakura tranquila no me volveré air te lo prometo- dijo acariciando su cabeza para que se calmara un poco lo cual no consiguió- dijo ya algo preocupado – perdóname

Por que me pides perdón- dijo sin soltar su pecho – las palabras son palabras no me garantizas nada como se que un dia que me levante no este y que te vayas a otra venganza dime...- no pudo continuar por que el ojinegro la había besado para callar sus suplicas también le destrozaba verle así

Se separo a los pocos segundos- esto te servirá de garantía asta que tenga tu perdón -dijo sin mas

Será mejor que descanses ya ah amanecido- dijo dándole otro pequeño beso

En la mansión hyuga

Quien era Yuki por que quería borrar los recuerdos de Tenten- dijo el ojiperla mientras entrenaba en uno de los jardines

Neji ni san ya as vuelto de tu misión pensé que llegarías mañana – dijo algo extrañada la ojinegra

Así es Hinata sama lo que pasa es que gai sensei y lee se quedaron un dia mas en el templo pero a mi y a Tenten nos urgía regresar a konoha es por eso que estoy a qui un dia antes- dijo el castaño sin mucho interés

A ya veo-_ parece ser que esos idiotas echaron a perder mi plan mas les vale que ya se hablen por que si no pregunten por que solamente se les darán misiones de rango D- dijo con una mirada de demonio_

Hinata sama se encuentra bien- dijo algo asustado por la cara de su prima con esa cara

Etto... si neji ni san no es nada – dijo algo nervioso

Nos vemos todavía tengo que entregar el reporte de la misión

En la mansión hokage

Tocaron la puerta

Pasen – dijo la rubia

Tsunade sama hemos traído el reporte de la misión

Ya veo gracias neji pero Tenten podrías que darte un momento

Si

Tenten ya que conoces a hiashi te encargare una misión será algo distintas a las demás pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con Yuki tashiro asta los hyugas tendrán mas cuidado al tratarla temen que pueda sacarle información sobre su clan por esa razón quiero que la mantengas algo distanciada de neji y bien aceptas las misión- dijo la gondaime mas seria de lo normal

Si acepto lo misión pero podría darme sus expedientes para tener el debido cuidado con ella- dijo algo preocupada

Esta bien puedo darte algunos- dijo extendiendo dos carpetas a la castaña una cosa mas ten mucho cuidado en especial a ti te guarda rencor – dijo de tono aun mas serio si es posible

Si – dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Así que estas de vuelta Yuki esto es guerra no olvidare jamás lo que iste primero atacaste a mi hermano y ahora a neji que te traes entre manos – dijo muy angustiada ya que lo que le paso a su hermano era imperdonable

Flash back

Espera hikaru no lo hagas por favor – gritaba una pequeña niña de diez años- no puedo creerlo por que lo hiciste por que lo mataste – grito desesperada al ver que su hermano se había clavado un kunai en el cuello

Yo no lo hice ese iluso pensó que quería algo con el pero que tragedia- dijo una pelinegra de ojos verdes

A demás cuando yo quería el se negó y tu no tienes pruebas para culparme pero tampoco puedo dejar las cosas así nos veremos pronto cobarde

Espera no te vallas – dijo en llanto – hermano

Fin flash back

La castaña no podía seguir recordando la muerte de su hermano el era menor por un año

**Hola hasta aquí dejo el cap. Por cierto**

**Bloodylady –moon:**_ no puedo decir te muchos detalles de quien es Yuki por que pronto se revelara la verdad lamento dejarles este suspenso pero no puedo decir nada _


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

La verdad oculta del clan hyuga

Demonios no sabes cuanto te odio uchiha con solo mirarme me tienes a tus pues rayos debo ser fuerte-dijo una mas tranquila la peli rosa aun tocándose los labios que anterior mente el uchiha se atrevió a probar

Sakura chan con que a qui estabas fui a tu casa pero nadie me contesto te pasa algo no es común que salgas por la calle en piyama o esperabas a alguien- dijo de la forma mas picara que pudo

IDIOTA- dijo dándole un golpe que parecía que el pobre del rubio se quedo en coma – no es de tu incumbencia en verdad naruto a veces me sacas de quicio.

En la mansión hyuga

Neji estaba en su cuarto meditando cuando se tambaleo un poco y se agarro del piso pero al momento de hacerlo sintió que levando la madera

Y lo increíble es que estaban sobre puestas las fue quitando asta que encontró una llame que tenia grabado el nombre de Yuki decía algo mas pero cuando lo iba a leer tocaron su puerta

Neji puedo pasar- dijo su tío al instante neji acomodo las tablas y guardo la llave

Si, hiashi sama- dijo neji serio – necesita algo

Si, quiero hablarte

Sobre que

Supongo que recordaras a Yuki tashiro necesito que tengas mucho cuidado con ella por el momento tengo junta pero ve con tu compañera Tenten ella te dirá los detalles cuando regreses te diré los últimos detalles pero por lo pronto ve- sin mas se fue de la habitación dejando aun confundido neji

Parece ser que la llave estará en mi segundo plan- dijo saltando de techo entecho- por lo pronto le preguntare a Tenten sobre esto si es que me quiere dirigir la palabra.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla estaba en un banco en el parque con su mascara de ANBU puesta

Tenten que haces todavía aquí- dijo algo extrañado el castaño- no deberías estar en casa

Como ya te he dicho antes no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga de tedas formas dudo que te interese hyuga – dijo sin verlo

En primera de no me trates con hyuga somos "amigos" no es así – dijo algo sorprendido por su actitud

Como tú me tratas como quieres sin importar lo que piense de esa forma lo are yo hyuga- dijo de forma seca- en fin te diré los detalles Como veras Yuki por lo que se iba hacer tu prometida pero solo si tú aceptabas como me informaron te negaste, entonces se puso "pesada" y por eso borro esos recuerdos no solo para acerté olvidar el poder que tiene puede manipular solo un poco lo que sientes tu viste suerte que llegara de lo contrario no me recordarías lo cual no veo problema alguno.

Además de ser un Egocéntrico dudo mucho que te preocupes por una simple compañera que es patética no lo crees- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo- si eso era lo que querías saber entonces me retiro

No te iras- dijo arando su brazo esta vez lo hiso con delicadeza lo cual era muy raro en el- yo...

**Hola lamento el retraso y también dejarlo asta aquí**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Dos mentiras no es una verdad

Tú que – dijo algo enojada la kuoichi- no necesito tu compasión sabes

No es eso es que yo quería que...- dijo pero antes tubo una pequeña alucinación

Alucinación de neji

No es eso es que yo quería que fuéramos mas que amigos por que yo...-dijo rojo como un tomate tomo aire para poder salir pero la castaña le interrumpió antes

En primera amigos enserio ere idiota y te dicen genio, en segunda ni loca nunca estaría con un egocéntrico como tu, tercera piérdete- le da una sonrisa arrogante y se va

Fin de la alucinación de neji

Soltó sin ninguna delicadeza su mano no estaba molesto si no mas bien dolido, triste y temeroso

Hn, iba a decir algo pero me equivoque tu no eres mi amiga si no te conociera diría que eres un p...-de nuevo Tenten le dio una bófeta haciendo que el ojiperla se diera cuenta de su error

Eres un **IDIOTA** es increíble asta donde llega tu orgullo hyuga de esa manera te quedaras sin amigos serás alguien despreciable en serio eres un egocén...- pero antes de terminar algo paso

Neji...- dijo sorprendida **el mismo hyuga neji estaba llorando ante que desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (**que creían que la había BESADO je, je que mala soy pero se besan mas adelante y les prometo que no abra "interrupciones**)**

Con uchiha

Ire a buscar neji espero que el también tengo progresos al igual que yo-dijo el ojinegro algo preocupado

Y va para la mansión pero antes de llegar se topa con nada más y nada menos que a la peli rosa

Estas bien sakura te veo- antes de continuar la peli rosa lo abraso

La peli rosa le susurro algo al oído que sorprendió al uchiha

Te quiero sasuke kun- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte- no quiero que te vallas

También te quiero- dijo levantándole el rostro se fue acercando asta que sus labios se rosaron se separo

En un segundo para ver cual era su reacción no fue mala aparecer así que la volvió a besar** (NOTA: no espero su reacción se separo poquito y la volvió a besar ese sasuke no desaprovecha ni una sola oportunidad) **

Por que ese cambio sakura-dijo contento para que ocultar lo

Digamos que alguien me convenció- dijo en forma coqueta – vamos a caminar si sasuke kun

Si por que no- dijo olvidándose por completo a donde iba en primer lugar

Con neji

Kuso malditos sentimientos- dijo tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas caigan- por que Tenten

Movió su mano topándose con la llave- me pregunto que abrirá esta llave

No podía curiosear por la mansión seria peligroso y se metería en un gran problema

Se iba aparar pero algo o alguien se abalanzo en sima

Neji kun me recuerdas soy yo Yuki- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro asta que lo beso en ese momento

Oye neji lamento explotar así...-así es la castaña fue a la mansión con intención de disculparse pero la zorra digo Yuki beso a neji cuando el la vio no HISO NADA LE FUE CORRESPONDIENDO A LA ZORRA NEJI HYUGA ES ESCORIA PURA EXPECTADORES para des pues hacerse el sorprendido y decir

Tenten no es lo que parece- dijo satisfactoriamente el ojiperla

No, no hace falta- dijo corriendo en los pasillos de la mansión hiashi la vio correr

Neji tenemos que hablar Yuki fuera de esta habitación- dijo de forma autoritaria- dime neji te parece divertido jugar con las personas-dijo molesto y con mirada de te exijo una respuesta- pues yo no le veo ni una gracia neji, deberías ser mas agradable no, mejor dicho respetuoso ella acepto la misión de mantenerte alejado de Yuki sin importar nada y tu haces esto estoy muy decepcionado de ti pensé que podrías saber elegir neji pero veo que me e equivocado as dejado ir algo muy valioso neji mas vale que lo pienses- dijo saliendo de la habitación azotando la puerta estaba realmente molesto

_Eso no salió como pensaba en verdad lastime a Tenten hiashi sama sea molestado y para colmo no creo que ella me perdone que e echo mi estúpido orgullo a provocado esto al igual que mi miedo aun que me perdone ya nada será lo mismo si tan solo por un dia no le hiciera caso a mi orgullo..._

_Inner de neji: Cuidado con lo que desea_

_Quien eres dijo algo exaltado al escuchar otra voz en su cabeza_

_No es obvio soy tu salgo cuando necesitas con alguien con quien hablar_

_Ya veo entonces que debo hacer- dijo algo desconfiado (desconfía de si mismo valla que mundo tan extraño)_

_Deberíamos disculparnos no crees _

_Si su pongo_

Cuando termino de decir fue tras la castaña la encontró en le parque sollozando

Tenten- dijo sentándose con ella- lo siento se que no podrás disculparme es todo por mi culpa lose pero-dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara- yo la verdad si te quiero- dijo final mente

Esperando no a ver empeorado mas las cosas (si increíblemente las cosas si pueden empeorar)

Gracias neji- dijo fría mente esbozando una triste sonrisa- si irónico no me lastimas y me dices que me quieres pero como saber que no mientes ya lo as echo

Eso lo se puede arreglar solo confía en mi una vez mas se que es difícil pero no imposible-dijo un poco tranquilo

Supongo que estebien – dijo sonriente- pero esta vez te va acostar neji

Ya lo se supongo que me pondrás un reto no es así-dijo juguetonamente regularmente así arreglan las cosas

Si pero no te confíes-dijo siguiendo el juego- lo veremos mañana- dijo dándole un peque beso en los labios de su acompañante lo cual no fue posible ya que el ojiperla la tomo del rostro se separaron asta que la falta de aire fui insoportable

Nos vemos-dijo la castaña ruborizada al ver como el castaño saborea sus labios

Nos vemos- dijo saliendo de escena con una nube

**Hola perdonen la tardanza lo que pasa no e tenida inspiración hasta ahora como se abran fijado **

**Lamento lo de neji, je, je lo que pasa es que esta Yuki quiere que darse con neji por capricho para hacer sentir mal a Tenten por que quiere a asegurarse de que no abra la boca podrá neji apoyarla**

**R&R PLEASE O SI NO HAY CONTINUACION DURANTE TRES SEMANAS ME CONFORMO CON UN REVIEW **


End file.
